Am I Really The Best?
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: When a girl is said to have the scariest haunted house, Jack decides to pay her a visit. One-shot.


Am I Really The Best?

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Jacqueline Anderson laughed as a couple ran out of the haunted house, screaming. She clutched her stomach, her head thrown back in laughter. She turned back to the many television screens in front of her; different areas of the haunted house downstairs being played. She had spent most of her time during the months of September and October setting this place, moving the furniture of her home and creating the scariest haunted house anyone had ever known.

Jacqueline leaned back on her chair. Her hoodie was baggy and black, a skull printed on the front. Her jeans were skinny and black and seemed a bit too long considering they almost covered her black converses. Her light ash brown hair was tied into a plait, her long bangs staying at the side of her face; hanging ever so slightly over her aquamarine eyes. Her skin was pale and white.

A man in an odd costume appeared on the middle screen. His suit was black with white pinstripes, a bat bow tie at the base of his shirt collar. He looked…sort of like a skeleton. But his skull was shaped oddly. His eye sockets were large and it looked like he had stitches on his mouth.

Jacqueline raised her eyebrow. He was just standing there as the fake ghosts and monsters attempted to scare him. He didn't even flinch.

Jacqueline almost jumped out of her chair in surprise and frustration. Why wasn't he screaming? Why wasn't he running out in fear?

The man continued making his way through her haunted house, disappearing and reappearing on each screen as he walked through.

Once he reached the end, he looked up at the camera and shrugged, smiling.

Jacqueline took hold of the microphone next to her. "James, send him up." She ordered in her thick Irish accent.

"Yes, ma'am." The voice replied.

Jacqueline leaned back in her seat and spun around in it quickly. She needed to talk to this man, find out why he wasn't scared. She had learned self defence, so if he tried anything, she would soon deal with him.

She placed her foot on the ground as she heard the door open.

The man stood in the entrance.

"Come in," Jacqueline said.

The man walked in and took one of the armchairs in the middle of the room.

Jacqueline stood and walked over to him, sitting down in the armchair opposite his.

He smiled at her, like he had known her for years. "Hello."

"Hi." She greeted bluntly.

"You don't sound very happy."

"Why weren't you scared?" She blurted out, gripping the arms of the armchair.

"It just wasn't scary." The man said simply.

"But I've _always _had the scariest haunted house! You were _supposed _to be scared!"

"But I wasn't. Is that why you're upset?"

Jacqueline sighed and relaxed into her chair. "Just came as a shock, I suppose. Hungry?"

The man nodded. "A little, yes."

Jacqueline leaned over and pushed the button beside the microphone. "James, get Laura to make some tea and biscuits."

"You call your parents by their first names?" The man asked, tilting his head.

Jacqueline's head snapped up and she turned to look at him, raising her eyebrow. "James and Laura aren't my parents."

The man paused. They must be her staff. Her butler and cook. "Don't you have any relatives you could stay with?"

Jacqueline shrugged. "They weren't very close with my parents. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. But it's Jack Skellington." Jack introduced himself.

"I'm Jacqueline Anderson."

"I know. It's the reason I'm here."

Jacqueline's eyes widened. "You're not one of those people who want to buy the haunted house, are you?"

"No. I heard rumours that you had the best haunted house."

Jacqueline nodded.

"I've never heard your accent before." Jack said. "Where're you from?"

"Dublin, Ireland." Jacqueline replied. "I moved to London awhile ago. Where're _you _from?"

"Halloween Town."

Jacqueline chuckled. "No, seriously."

"Yes, seriously." Jack replied. "I'm the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town. This isn't a costume."

"Prove it." Jacqueline demanded.

"What?"

"Prove. It."

Jack sighed and placed both hands on the side of his head. He pulled it off and held it in his hands.

Jacqueline watched with wide eyes.

Jack blinked. "Please don't scream. Or faint."

"Are you kidding?" Jacqueline jumped up with a wide smile on her face. "This is amazing!"

Jack smiled. He put his head back on, just as the door opened and James walked in, carrying a silver tray with two china tea cups and a tea pot on top. He placed it on top of the coffee table between the two chairs. Jack saw that there was an extra pot on the tray, presumably for sugar. James bowed before leaving.

Jacqueline lifted a cup off of the tray, pouring the tea into it. "Sugar?"

"Two, please."

Jacqueline nodded, pouring two scoops of sugar in before handing him the cup.

They drank in silence until Jacqueline spoke up. "So, what exactly do you do in Halloween Town?"

"Every Halloween, we celebrate singing and dancing and putting on a horrifying celebration. All year round, we plan our celebration."

"Wow." Jacqueline smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"It is, trust me." Jack smiled back. "Though I once grew tired of it and tried to take over Christmas. I thought I was doing the right thing, letting Sandy Claws take a break. But I messed everything up."

"That was you?" Jacqueline practically shouted her question. "Jack, you're my idol! That was the best Christmas ever!"

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Halloween and Christmas are my favourite holidays. Other then St Patrick's Day, of course."

"I don't think I've heard of St Patrick's Day."

"It's a holiday that Irish people celebrate. Like me."

Jack nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"It's ok. Fourteen."

"You're fourteen and you own this big house?"

Jacqueline nodded.

"That's…quite impressive, actually."

"Thanks."

"So, what made you want to make this haunted house in the first place?" Jack asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"I've always loved to scare people. What better way to do that then build a haunted house? Besides, it's easy trick-or-treating." She shrugged.

"Trick-or-treating?"

"When people get scared and run out, they sometimes drop their bags of candy. Besides, it's not like I have any friends I could go with. I've trained my dog to get them. Which reminds me." She whistled.

A small, Jack Russell terrier walked through a cat flap in the door, carrying little plastic bags.

"Good girl." Jacqueline praised as the dog came over and dropped the bags into her outstretched hand. "See?"

"You trained your dog to do that?"

Jacqueline nodded. "Zoey knows what to do. I know what you're thinking, that it's stealing. But they don't come back to get them."

Jack nodded. "I have a dog as well." He said, trying to change the subject. "Mine's a boy called Zero."

"Cute." Jacqueline nodded.

Suddenly, voices were heard behind her. She turned, only to see two tall men on one of the screens. She got up. "Oh, for God's sake."

"What? What's wrong?" Jack stood and walked over to her.

"Those two, they're back." Jacqueline pointed at the two men in black suits. "They come here every year to try and take me to an orphanage. I keep tellin' them I won't go. And they said they'll sell my haunted house! Don't they remember that this place is actually where I _live, _not just a house I use to scare people?"

Jack stared at the screen, watching the two men look at the camera. One of then tapped their watch, telling Jacqueline it was time to go.

Seeing the anger on Jacqueline's face, Jack paused in thought. "You know," He began. "If you and I work together, I'm sure we could get rid of these two."

Jacqueline looked up at him with the look of surprise. "…Really?"

Jack nodded.

Jacqueline smiled.

…

The two men waited outside.

Jacqueline opened the door and placed her hands behind her back.

"Good to see you're cooperating this time, Jacqueline." The first man, Henry, said.

"Oh, I'm not."

"What?" The second man, Adam, asked.

"Beware of the Pumpkin King." She said with the most wicked grin on her face.

Suddenly, feeling a presence, the men turned, only to come face to face with a grinning skeleton.

"I am the Pumpkin King!" The skeleton exclaimed, adding an evil cackle.

Henry and Adam's eyes widened as they ran, screaming and tripping a couple of times.

Jack and Jacqueline went inside as they laughed like it was the funniest thing they had ever seen.

"That was priceless!" Jacqueline laughed, wiping a tear away from her eye.

As their laughter died down, they sat in the armchairs again, their laughter reduced to chuckling.

"Here," Jack reached into his pocket and took out a small, black box. He knelt down to her to look her in the eyes. "This is for you."

She looked at him strangely. "Woah! Jack, I don't think I'm ready to get married!"

Jack looked shocked for a second before chuckling and said: "No. It's for winning the contest."

"Contest? I didn't enter any contest."

"No. In Halloween Town, we have contests. A citizen told me about you last year, so we decided that a human could win the contest for a change. The Mayor wasn't very happy about it, but I'm sure he'll get over it."

Jacqueline took it from him gently. "Wow, Jack, thank you."

"You're welcome, Jac-" He was interrupted when Jacqueline threw her arms around Jack's neck.

"You know, Jack, ever since I lost my parents, I've had a hard time trusting people. But I feel like I've known you all my life."

Jack smiled and hugged her back.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before Jack released her.

"How old are you, Jack? You never told me."

"I don't age, Jacqueline."

"Why?"

Jack shrugged. "Suppose it's because I'm undead."

Jacqueline smiled. "You're so cool."

Jack chuckled.

"Maybe I could come to Halloween Town one day. I'd love to see it."

Jack nodded. "Perhaps. Now, I must be on my way. The Mayor's probably wondering where I am."

"I'll see you again, won't I?" Jacqueline asked, sounding as thought she were about to burst into tears.

"I promise, Jacqueline, every Halloween, or any other chance I get, I'll come and visit you. Ok?" Jack took hold of her shoulders.

Jacqueline nodded. "Alright."

Jacqueline leaned forward and kissed Jack's cheek.

Jack's eye sockets widened.

Jacqueline sat back in her chair. "Thanks, Jack."

"You're…welcome…" Jack said.

With that, Jacqueline watched as Jack Skellington left her house.

Jacqueline looked down at her prize and opened the box.

Inside was a red cushion. On top, sat a necklace. The bat medallion resembled Jack's bow tie.

Jacqueline smiled and put it on, lifting the bat to look at it closely. "Jack…Am I really the best, or are you?"

…

Jack walked back into town.

As soon as he did, the Mayor ran up to him. "Jack! There you are!"

"Did you give her the prize, Jack?" The werewolf asked.

"Yes, I did." Jack answered.

"Was she grateful?" The Mayor asked. "You _are _the Pumpkin King."

Jack touched his cheek, right where Jacqueline had kissed him.

"Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Oh, I think she appreciated it."

…

Author's note:

There you are! This short story happens before 'Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween'. Jacqueline Anderson will appear again in another story, where she'll have a chance to meet Cobweb and Alistair. But if you guys want me to write another story about her, put it in a review and I'll work on it. I hope you guys like Jacqueline.


End file.
